Frosty Swan
by AryaJasmine
Summary: What if Emma Swan and Emma were the same person. What if Emma could realize that Regina didnt kill Archie, that Cora and Killian are in Storybrooke? Au of the Outsider.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my office looking out the window with my hand holding the circlet on my necklace. I looked out the window what I had done. I remember how Regina looked when none of us believed her and when I told her not to get near the Henry. Those expressions told me that she was and is innocent, but someone wants everyone to believe that she is guilty and want her broken. I fingered my necklace again. Henry was devastated when I told him about Archie and that it was Regina, like me he didn't believe that it was Regina, but I had to make sure that whoever framed her believed he or she had won. I was the only one who believes that Regina is innocent, though Red had a little bit of a doubt that she didn't listen to. I fingered the necklace again; all I have to do to know what is going on in this town is take off the necklace. I just can't not after what happened, how I betrayed everyone who actually cared for me, my team.

I heard the door to the office open and Henry run in followed by David, my dad and Mary Margaret, my mom. They had brought food from Granny.

"Mom!" Henry came to running to hug me. I don't know what I would have done without him.

"Hey Kid. How are you?"

"I'm ok"

"Emma?" I saw Mary Margaret looking at me. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" No "I was just debating a few things."

"What?" David asked.

"My life before all of this." I said and I saw them turn to me.

"Can you tell us about it?" Mom asked.

"That is what I was debating." I said. Should I tell them? Would they look at me like they did Regina? "I don't know if I should."

"Mom, I wan to know." Henry said.

"It would help us get to know you." Dad said. And you would hate me for it. I nodded, telling them my past specifically my life since fourteen would help to clear Regina's innocence.

"Well, to tell you of my past I would have to explain the outside world a little."

"What about it?" David asked.

"Outside of Storybrooke, Maine there are a humans that have powers called mutants." I started "They are being hunted for being different."

"What does this have to do with you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I grew up in that world remember?" I said. "Besides I am one."

"really?" Henry asked "What is your power?"

"I am a telepath and I can turn my skin into diamond form."

"Wow. Can we see?" Henry asked

"Let me tell you my story and I will." They nodded "I grew up in a series of foster homes and I never stayed more than a few years in each one." I could see my parents look down sad. "It became more difficult at the age of fourteen to keep myself in a family especially when I developed my super power as I called it. I could tell what people were thinking and it helped me figure out that many of the families didn't like me and only wanted me for the money. When I turned 17 I ran from the system and got a job at a diner" I said for Henry's sake. I couldn't destroy the images of his parents like that. "Where I met Henry's father" I could see David believe everything while Mary Margaret look at me with a knowing look, she'll want the real story later on. "More on that later" I really didn't want to repeat the lie. "After I got out of prison I met a group of mutants that believed that we had to do what was best for mutant kind. Most mutants thought that way, humans were hunting us down and we needed to defend ourselves. But this group, the Hellfire Club, was a group of mutants who believed the best for all humanity was the finding and destruction of the Phoenix who usually lived in the subconscious of a strong telepath. I helped them find the phoenix that was in a telepath named Jean Grey and helped them get to it."

"What happened exactly?"

"I tried to force the pheonix out but ended up causing an explosion instead. Jean Grey is a teacher in a school for mutants, so the explosion was in the school thankfully no one got majorly hurt but it tumbled the building to the ground. A year after this the school was rebuilt but the owner and principal of the school was missing and i offered my services to find him. In reality I had placed him in Genosha a country for mutants ruled by Eric Lensherr also known as Magneto. They needed a telepath to be able to use a machine called cerebro that could find all mutants. It would also help me to find Jean Grey, the reason this mess started with. While I was spying on the students and teachers I saw that they were all like a family and I wanted that for myself, so much so that when the time came I couldn't go through with it and ended up faking my own death with the use of the pheonix. I was hiding from all mutants when henry found me."

"Wow!" Henry said "Are you done with the story now? Can I see the diamond form now?"I reached towards the back of my neck to take of the necklace with the circlet on it.

"That is one of the first thing I did after I faked my death, was to find a way to supress my powers. I did by geting this necklace that suppress all my powers to the point that it makes me feel like I have no powers though at times I can tell if someone is lying to me. It's how I figured that Hook was lying to us when we met him somehow in the enchanted forest the necklace worked less than what it does now. It is also how I was convinced that it wasnt Regina."

"Can you check to make sure?" Henry asked me

"It is the reason I decided to tell you. I know someone like Regina who tried to change but noe one trusted her, so she faked her own death and took her old name."

"I doubt you did things as evil as her." Mary Margaret said.

"Maybe, but I do know how it feels to try and change but the moment something wrong happens be the first one to be blamed." I took of my necklace at that moment and felt and heard the rush of thoughts that I haven't felt since two years earlier. I controlled it as soon as I could but I could still feel the thoughts of people. To hide from the thoughts from me I turned to my diamond form.

"You look great!" I heard Henry. I prepared myself to get the onlsaught of thoughts again and turned back it was then that I coudl hear the thoughts of a pirate i never thought i would hear again. If he was hear than it meant that Regina was innocent and that...

"Cora is here."


	2. Chapter 2

Frosty swan chapter 2

"Cora?" Mary Margaret asked as she stood up. "How did Cora get here?"

"I don't know." I said, so I did what I do best I found out. "LakeNostos has regenetive powers and Hook had a petrified magic bean. They planted them and got a bean to get this world."

"So this means that you were right Emma and that Regina was innocent. We have to find her and tell her."

"Let me worry about Regina." I said as I kept on listening to Hook's thoughts until I heard what he is planning. "Mary Margaret I want you to go to Gold and tell him Hook is here and not to leave the shop. David, go to the library and get Belle out of there and into the shop. Whatever you both do not let either of them out of the shop give me an hour and I will be there." They nodded and left immediately I turned to Henry. "No offense to anyone in this town but with Cora here I prefer to keep you with me." Henry nodded and followed me to look for Regina who is hiding in the last place anyone expected to look for her, in her own house.

"But you already checked in here." Henry said as we arrived in front of the house.

"Which is why she is in there no one would think to check here twice." I said as we entered the house. "Regina we need to talk." I didn't get any answer

"Mom, I believe you. I know you didn't do it." I heard Henry say from behind me.

"Henry?" I heard Regina's voice. By her thoughts she is in Henry's bedroom and wasn't even listening to us she was to busy being broken.

"Yeah, Mom" Henry said and I pointed upstairs and we both went up.

"She is in your room." I whispered to him, he nodded and ran upstairs to his room while I followed him being as quiet as possible.

"Henry" I heard Regina exclaim.

"Hi mom"

"What are you doing here?"

"Emma brought me." Henry said as I got to the door and saw them hugging.

"What?" she looked up. "Ms. Swan, come here to arrest me?"

"Nope" I said "Henry wanted to see you and I need him to stay with someone who could keep him safe while I do something."

"And you are trusting me with Henry safety?" I walked as close as I could to her.

"I know for sure you are innocent and that you were framed." I said "I can tell you that it was Cora who framed you and that she wants to see you broken."

"How did my mother get here?"

"I will tell you later but for now I need you keep Henry safe while I deal with Gold and his issues. I also need you to act as if no one believes you, Understand?" She nodded.

"What is going on with Rumplestiltskin?"

"I'll explain everything when we come back." She nodded and Henry walked up to me.

"Can't I come with you?"

"It's too dangerous and someone has to explain my past and power to Regina." He nodded and I ran outside careful that no one saw me. It took me about ten minutes to get to Gold's shop.

"What is going on" I heard Belle exclaim as I entered.

"Yes Ms. Swan, what is going on you assured us that Cora and Hook stayed in the enchanted forest." Gold said as he walked around the counter.

"They did stay behind when we left. But that doesn't change that fact that they had a petrified magic bean and that they were in LakeNostos." I said. "Did Mary Margaret and David tell you about my past?"

"Only of your powers, though I did figure out a little more than that, White queen is it?"

"How did you know?"

"Regina, Jefferson and I are not stupid." He said "The moment we got here we got connections to the outside world. It is how I was able to bring Henry for Regina to adopt. Those connections kept us informed of the happenings in the outside world. I do believe that with everything the Hellfire club does you might have to join Regina and I as one of the dark souls who are redeeming themselves. Of course you now have powerful enemies."

"They believe me dead and if you want my help with Hook you better keep it that way."

"Of course. Now what are you going to do about Hook?" he asked

"I am not letting you kill him but I am going to ask, don't you think you took this whole thing with Milah a little too far?"

"No I did not take it too far."

"Who is Milah?" Belle asked.

"Gold's wife" I said

"Baelfire's mother?" Belle asked

"Yes" Gold answered "Hook took her from me and I took his hand."

"More like in her misery Milah ignored husband and child, left with Hook and when Gold here became the dark one and saw them again he ripped out Milah's heart and killed her right in front of Hook." I said.

"She did not need to know the whole story." Gold snapped at me.

"Yes she did." I said "you are redeeming yourself, Regina is almost there and I am doing everything to forget my past. But Hook will get his revenge by repeating the past but in reverse."

"What?" David asked.

"He will try to hurt Belle the same way as Rumplestiltskin hurt Milah." Mary Margaret said.

"You think he would kill me?" Belle asked

"He is a pirate" Gold said

"He doesn't want to kill" I said once again entering Hook's mind "But he will if he must."

"That's right love" I heard Hook's voice say. "How did you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

I turned to see Hook holding a sword pointing at me.

"Answer me" He demanded. I could hear his thoughts he was hell bent on revenge even at the cost of his own life.

"You don't have to do this Hook." I said as I walked toward him "you do not need revenge"

"How did you know my plan?" he asked me.

"It's a long story" I said "One that I could tell you but you must give up this revenge."

"As you said he killed Milah. He ripped out her heart and I will hurt his." He said.

"Would she accept this kind of behavior from you?" I asked him "If she left with you it means that she must have loved you."

"And I love her"

"And are you still the man she loved, the man she left with." I said and entered Gold's mind. '_Do not react to this please.' _I said in his mind _'remember these words yourself. Milah may not have loved you but Belle does and she would never leave you. She has proven that to you.'_ "Because if you are I don't see why she would leave with you. You are too violent and blood thirsty." I could see that I was reaching him and that he was lowering his sword. "And I want you to answer me this, what would you do after you get revenge what do you have left after you get revenge?"

"I have my ship and …"

"And you are in a different land where you know nothing. You don't know the technology that we have here or the turmoil that is going on. You are in a new world where everything is new and those that know your name think that you are a fairy tale character that runs away from crocodiles and has a little boy as a mortal enemy." I said and I saw him frown. "I know that is not your nature but that is how you have been painted for the children here."

"He killed Milah and your asking me to forgive and forget." He asked me

"I could never ask you to forget or forgive. I know that I could never do that if done to me." I said "But that pain that you are feeling, Gold would not be to only one to feel it, Bealfire and Belle would feel it as well. You would hurt innocent people, only so that you could skin your crocodile." He glared at me and walked out of the shop with only one thing in mind, he was going to get his revenge one way or another. I sighed and felt trying to block out the thoughts again.

"What are we going to do now, White queen?" Gold asked me I could see in his thoughts that he was calling me that to annoy me.

"White queen?" Mary Margaret asked me.

"What I was called when I was in the hellfire club. All mutants have a code name and those from the hellfire club use chess pieces as code names. I got white queen." At that moment a touched the mind of someone I didn't think I would see again. "Archie is alive." I said "He is in Hook's ship" Then I realized what I said "We have got to save him before Hook hurts him." I turned to them and analyzed the situation. "Mary Margaret, stay with Belle and Gold while David and I go get Archie."

"I do not need protection." Gold said

"I am not protecting you, I am avoiding blood shed of any kind and though I know Belle will be able to stop you from killing him, someone has to stop him from hurting either of you." I said. I ran outside and I heard David following me.

"Where is Henry?" David asked me. At that moment I could hear Cora near us. _'Don't be scared' _I said in David's mind_'Cora is overhearing our conversation and I don't want her to know that we are on to her. Henry is with Regina.'_

"He is safe." I said out loud. "I don't want Regina near him but I can't let him get in danger for it." We got to the docks and I followed the mental connection to an empty dock. I knew the Ship was there but we were still being watched by Cora and Hook was nowhere near the ship.

_'Emma, what is going on? Where is Archie?'_

_ 'The ship is invisible but Cora is watching and I don't want her to know about my powers. Act as if we were looking for something here.'_ I looked up and saw the seagulls were sitting on invisible something.

"David look" I told him. He looked up and saw the seagulls, the he looked around and found a box that had sand on it, picked some up and threw it to the floor. The sand landed on the steps to get on the ship, so we got on the ship. We immediately started looking for Archie.

_'He could be below' _David thought to me.

_'Then let's go and see what we can find'_ He nodded and we below deck. It took us half an hour but we were able to find Archie tied up.

"Emma? David?" He called out when he saw us. "Cora took me"

"I know" I said "don't ask me how I'll explain later but we have to get out of here" he nodded and we ran out of the ship as fast as we could but on our way to the pawn shop I noticed something wrong with Gold and Belle. They weren't in the pawn shop anymore and Mary Margaret was unconscious in the shop. "David, could you go to the shop and check on Mary Margaret?"

"What?" David demanded "What is going on Emma?" I checked around before I answered.

"Mary Margaret is unconscious in the shop, Gold and Belle are at the border, Gold found a way to go beyond the border without losing his memory and he is going now without Belle. Hook is following them and he got a hold of a gun." David nodded and went to the shop. "Archie, I need you to go to Regina's house and stay hidden there keep them both safe." Just to be on the safe side I added in his mind. _'Tell Henry that, I said that I want an pumpkin pie but the dinner doesn't server them. He will know it is me who sent you'_

"How do you do that?" He asked me.

"Ask Henry to tell you." I said as I ran toward my car to get to the border. I could feel what was happening at the border. Gold was able to cross the border and keep his memories; he and Belle were talking before Hook came and shot Belle in the shoulder. The force and surprise of the shot caused her to cross the border. Gold was about to use magic to kill Hook when a car came and crashed with Hook. Gold and Belle were mostly safe and sound but the driver and Hook were in desperate need of medical attention. I started to dial the hospital number when I felt the mind of the driver in the car.

"Gambit?"


	4. Chapter 4

Frosty Swan 4

I got to the border and saw a car crashed to the side of the road. I could see Gold almost at the border with Belle who was inconsolable. I used my telepathy to calm her down. I walked towards the car and sure enough Gambit was there almost unconscious. I heard the ambulance heading towards us and saw the squad car with David and Mary Margaret. They parked behind my car and ran to me.

"What happened?" They asked me. David turned around and saw the car and Gambit.

"Who is that?" he asked me.

"The real world has come to storybrooke" I said "His name is Gambit and he is a mutant." I walked towards Hook and saw him laughing.

"Hello Sweetheart" he said as he saw me. Great there are two of them now. "I hurt the crocodile"

"From where I am standing you actually hurt Belle not Gold."

"But I hurt his heart and that means I win." I scoffed at that and walked back to check on Gambit.

"Reine Blanche" Gambit said when he saw me.

"Le diable blanc" I said as he passed by me. "qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"allent de la guilde des assassins et Belladonna" I nodded and they took him away.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret asked me when the ambulance took off.

"That was me talking to Gambit in his own language" I said while I walked towards Gold and Belle. Gold had healed Belle's bullet wound. "Hey, Honey" I said in a sweet voice towards Belle.

"What is going on?" She asked me.

"It's ok Rose." I said "I know it is a little bit scary but you need to calm down." I entered her mind and saw the block for her memories. It is a strong block and I would need help to break it but it was manageable. "Rose I need you to stay calm. Remember the guy that got you out of the asylum. What did he tell you to do?"

"Find Mr. Gold and tell him that Regina locked me up. He also said that Mr. Gold would keep me safe."

"The man that healed you and that you have been screaming at is Mr. Gold and he has kept you safe and even got you a job." I said as I pointed towards Gold. "He has been helping you and he gave you the nickname of Belle. You look so much like her and are beautiful, so you accepted it." She nodded at me and smiled at Gold. "He will protect you but we need to take you the hospital to make sure you are all right, ok?" She nodded at me and walked towards Gold. He walked towards his car and I walked beside him "Let me drive Mary Margaret can drive my car." He looked at me and nodded. I threw my keys to Mary Margaret who caught it and went towards my car while David drove the squad car.

We got to the hospital and I saw that Ruby and Leroy already debating if we should really help the outsider.

"He doesn't like hospitals but he needs medical attention" I said as I walked towards them and a nurse that was listening to them debating. "Ruby if he sees you turning into a wolf on the full moon he would react no different then if he saw you everyday. We know someone who can do the same thing, we call Wolfs bane." I said. "I believe the only one who would have a problem with Gambit is David and it will be because of the whole charming thing." I said smiling at my dad.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked me.

"I will tell you the whole story later or maybe Mary Margaret or David can tell you." I walked a little away and I could see that Gambit was trying to charm the nurses to letting him go. I walked towards him while I took my cell out of my pocket and called Regina 's cell.

"Hello White Queen."

"Hello evil Queen." I answered back. "So now you know that I am worse than you."

"Not yet" she said "but close. What is going on?"

"Gold found a way to pass the border without loosing his memory, he and Belle went to the border so that he could go to look for his son. Yes you heard right his son. Hook showed up and shot Belle which caused for her to cross the border and loose her memories. And there is a stranger in town that has nothing to do with our little fairytale land."

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked me.

"He is in the hospital and then when he gets out he will spend a total of five minutes in custody before he escapes from his bonds and meets Leroy for a bet." I said now that I was at his bedside.

"You know the outsider" she asked me.

"Yes he is a mutant like me." I responded in a British accent since Gambit could hear me now.

"And you are next to him." It was a statement.

"How are they?"

"Archie is fine he just finished eating and so is Henry. They are actually going to your apartment while I go to my vault in case my mother comes after me."

"Remember that she needs to be fooled and that we need to know exactly what she is after" I said.

"Of course and I won't tell her about the white queen" we both hanged up and I turned to Gambit.

"You are going to tell me everything about what is going on in the outside world." I said. "While your doctor gets ready to give you a check up"

"et vous allez me dire ce qui se passé ici." He told me calmly.

"Peut-etre" I smiled at him. Falling back to my old attitude hoping that he would fall for it.

**_I am now doing something that i haven't done for my other chapters but i will say for each and every chapter of this story. Let me get ready and say that I am an aspiring (is that a word?) writer but I am not so good that I could own Once upon a time or the X-men actually of the marvel universe. I wish I did it would make me a billionaire but I don't and i cry everyday over that piece of information. Any way I would also like to write here the meaning of the french sentences and words i could not help but place in the story. I don't know about the rest of you but Gambit is my favorite character from the whole X-men world along with Rogue. so expect her to show up somewhere around in the story. I would also like to say that this story takes place a year after the season finale of wolverine and the x-men so expect a lot of made up stuff and information i would get from the other x-men series._**

**_French - english_**

**_Reine Blanche - white queen _**

**_le diable blanc - the white devil_**

**_qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? - what are you doing here?_**

**_Allant de la guilde des assassins et Belladonna - runnign from the assassins guild and Belladonna_**

**_et vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ici - and you will tell me what is going on here_**

**_peut-etre - maybe_**


	5. Chapter 5

Frosty swan 5

"I joined the geeks" Gambit told me.

"By geeks you mean the X-men?" I asked my voice still in its British and indifferent accent. I could make Mr. Gold or Regina seem completely caring. Of course that is when Mary Margaret and David decided to burst in.

"Emma, Dr. Whale is missing." Mary Margaret said

"Ruby went to look for him." David said "Hook is hidden in one of the hospital rooms and Gold is with Belle waiting for her to wake up from the medication."

"Thank you David" Never letting my accent go. "Tell me when Dr. Whale comes in." I said and motioned for them to leave. _'I will explain it later but I need to speak with him at least until Whale gets here'_ they nodded and left.

"Qui sont-ils?" he asked me when they left.

"J'ai trouve ma mere et mon pere" I said as I looked in their direction. I saw his confused look and added "Plus sur cela plus tard, si et quand j'explique cette ville." He nodded "So you joined the X-men, how come?"

"Une petite fille nomee Sarah" he answered "I found her on the streets a petite fille trying to steal food. She has bone spikes coming out of her skin a definite sign elle es mutant."

"You took her in" I said "It still doesn't explain you joining the x-men."

"She needed a home and I had none to offer her, running away from the guilde" He said "I met Mon Cher a week later. She had seen Sarah and offered us a place to stay. Monsieur Griffes didn't like it, mais mon cher insisted until I was allowed."

"Let me guess, something about being a thief who worked for Senator Kelly, betraying your own kind just to get a few green papers?"

"Oui, mais mone cher said that anyone could make mistakes and we need to learn from them."

"And you stayed for Sarah or for your dear?"

"Pour chacun d'eux, et I started to believe in what they fight for."

"Is the school officially opened yet?"

"Oui et j'enseigne le francais et l'auto defense."

"Who is runnig the school?"

"Stormy" I nodded

"She is a good choice for the school."

"I couldn't stay" he said

"Why?" I asked "you memories of the place is happy" then I saw that Belladonna had found called him threatening the school. "Belladonna, she is after you."

"As soon as I get better I will leave, so that you can stay with your famille in peace." I saw his memories of the X-men, like me he saw a family that he wants to be a part of. Sarah was his daughter in all the ways it counted and Rogue, his Cher his true love. I can't let him loose that.

"Let me get back to you on that." I said. I saw Dr. Whale walk in.

"Sheriff Swan, you know the patient?" I nodded.

"Yes, I hope you take good care of him" I said.

"Don't do anything foolish to help me" Gambit said

"When have I ever done anything foolish to help anyone?" I asked as I walked out the room, I then heard him laugh. I walked towards my parents, who were with Red and Grumpy.

"Who is he?" Red asked me.

"His name is something he never gives to anyone unless they are families; friends or he knew when he was younger. He goes by the name of Gambit; he is from a family of thieves. He was raised for as long as he remembers to steal to survive." I said "it is quiet recently that he has become a teacher at the school I worked in a while back."

"Then why isn't he there" I heard Gold ask from behind me. I turned to him "Not that I do not appreciate the assistance by hitting Hook with his car" I laughed then.

"Leave it to Gambit to do a good deed without realizing it." I said "Gold I want to talk with you."

"What does the white queen need?" He said as he bowed to me.

"I Belle's mind and found a way for her to be able to get her memory back." I said "I could do it but I would need another telepath help me. But I need something from you."

"You do know that I could call in the favor you owe me right?" He asked me and I smirked.

"You know me, Gold, or at least you have heard stories of the white queen I never come empty handed."

"If I call the favor you have to help Belle regain her memories." He said as he smirked back at me.

"And who I wonder would help you find Bealfire when you go out there to look for him."

"I could look for him with magic"

"One he fears magic, two I could find him faster." I said "and three this little favor I need from you will help you with that 'I want to kill Hook' stress you have." He seemed interested on that information.

"What would the favor be?" He asked me.

"I need you help me protect Gambit."

"From whom?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Gold you asked why he wasn't in the school. Well, as I said Gambit is from a family of thieves and they have an enemy family called the assassins guild. When Gambit was younger he was engaged to the daughter of the leader of the assassin's guild, her name belladonna. It was a way to bring an illusion of peace between the two guilds. Gambit didn't want to marry Belladonna; she is an assassin who killed without a thought. He ran, he went to New York where he found an orphaned girl on the street and he took in, a week later he met Rogue one of the teachers from the school and has been there ever since. That was a few months ago, two weeks ago he was found by the Assassin's guild and threatened to go back or the school suffered. He is once again running from them."

"What does that have to do wit us?" David asked

"The orphaned girl he took is like a daughter to her and he has a girlfriend that he believes is his true love."

"you three know how much it hurts to be away from your children and your true love, yes Gold true love. I hope that you can help me clear that little misunderstanding without any unnecessary blood shed. Which means that we will make a treaty, a deal to save from this, and if we can't Gold can persuade them."

"and in exchange for this you will help me with Belle and Bea?" Gold asked

"One is paying the favor I owe you and the other is paying for the favor of helping Gambit." I said. He nodded and walked back to Belle. I turned to my parents and saw them opened mouth in surprise

"How did you do that?" Red asked me "No one has been able to make a deal with him that didn't have negative effects."

"There might still be negative effects; he could kill all of them without making a peaceful attempt or something similar." I said to her "now if you excuse me, I am going to talk to some old friends." Took out my cell as I walked outside, I dialed a number I never thought I would dial again after the third ring I heard a female voice with a southern accent say

"Xavier's school for the gifted, Rogue speaking."

"Yes Rogue, you can help me." I said in my British and indifferent accent.

"Emma?"

**_French – English _**

**_Qui sont-ils? – Who are they?_**

**_J'ai trouve ma mere et mon pere – I found my mother and father_**

**_Plus sur cela plus tard, si et quand j'explique cette ville – more on that later, if and when I explain this town _**

**_Une petite fille nomee Sarah – a small girl named Sarah_**

**_Elle est mutant – she is mutant _**

**_Mon cher – my dear _**

**_Monsieur Griffes – mister claws _**

**_Mais – but _**

**_Pour chacun d'eux, et – for both of them, and _**

**_Oui et j'enseigne le francais et l'auto defense – Yes and I teach French and self defense _**

**_Famille - Family_**


	6. Chapter 6

Frosty swan 6

"Emma?" I heard Rogue exclaim and heard a roar of excitement coming out of the rest of the team. From my side I could see my parents walking over to me and my car. They rested on the side of the car like I was. "Give me a second" She said and I heard her move the phone, maybe putting me in speaker which was confirmed when I heard her say "Ok Emma you're on speaker." I put my cell on speaker so that they could hear as well.

"What do you want Frost?" I could hear Logan 's voice

"what will it take Wolverine for you to stop hostilities towards me?"

"An honest answer for once."

"I am under the impression that you are missing a certain teacher." I said

"What do you know?' Rogue's voice

"That he got in an accident and is being treated by a doctor." I said "He hit someone with the car but no one pressing charges"

"You called us to tell us that after a year with no word from you?" I cold hear Jean asked "We thought you were dead."

"Emma Frost is dead she went back to her own past away from the politics of mutant and humans" I said "I also called because I need your help Jean I need another telepath and you are the strongest I know other than the Proffesor."

"What exactly do you need?"

"To help someone regain her memory and if you could also do me the favor of looking for someone with cerebro I would appreciate it."

"Why not come her yourself"

"Well, Dr. McCoy Because I am taking care of your runaway teacher and other events here."

"You could come here and let the authorities handle it. We could use you in our team."

"I am the authorities here and I have responsibilities that I spent ten years ignoring. I can't up and leave now"

"Frost not jumping at a chance to use cerebro?" Logan asked in mock surprise

"What is it a boyfriend?" Kitty asked.

"And if it is, does he have a girlfriend you are stealing him away from? Jean asked. I could see Mary Margaret and David look at me open mouthed.

"No to both questions and Jean it was only a kiss and the only reason I was going to erase you from his memories was to help him focus on stopping the war." I said "It is a guy just not a boyfriend."

"What? No, you can't be" I heard Forge exclaim

"You have a husband, there goes my chances" I heard Bobby whisper "Ow"

"Don't be such a baby" I heard Kitty say

"it is not a husband either" I said "I have a eleven year old son that I have to take care of."

"You have a son?" I could hear Kurt ask.

"Yes"

"An eleven year old son?" Forge asked "where was he when you were here?"

"And you were the headmistress of the academy?" Logan asked

"I gave him up for adoption when I had him and he found me a few months back"

"What about his adoptive parents?" Storm asked

"It's only a mom and she is a real witch" I said and could see Mary Margaret and David trying to not laugh. I really hope Regina didn't take offence to that. "He came looking for me because he thought she was the evil queen from snow white."

"Revenna* or Clementianna**?" Kitty asked.

"Not as evil as Revenna and not pathetic or fashion denied as Clementianna." I said my parents were looking at me questioningly. "She would be more of an Elphaba from wicked kind of witch. But she prefers apples to flying monkeys."

"We are getting off the subject" Rogue said "How is that swamp rat?"

"I haven't talked to doctor yet. But Gambit was talking to me calmly when I left him with the doctor." I said "Did he tell you about Belladonna?"

"Who?" Logan asked

"Belladonna, she is supposed to marry Gambit as a way to create an illusion of peace but Gambit said no and ran away. While he was staying with you he was found and they have threatened the school if Gambit didn't go back. To avoid any trouble he left and is on the run again."

"Can you keep the Cajun there long enough for me to get there and give him a piece of my mind?" Rogue asked me.

"Let me get back to you on that. A few of my friends and I decided that we are going to help him so that he can get back to you. After that we will have to decide exactly how we are going to proceed."

"And would these friends be the inner circle?" Jean

"I am a runaway from the inner circle if they ever find out that I am alive they will hunt me down and as I said before I have a son that needs me alive."

"We won't say a thing besides we run in different crowds" Kitty assured me.

"Sheriff Swan, the patient is fine but cannot release any information without consent of the family." Dr. Whale said as he walked towards us.

"I am talking with the family members now." I said "his fiancée, Rogue is on the phone."

"How is he?" Rogue asked

"He is going to be fine he has a few broken ribs and gratefully no internal bleeding, he does have a concussion so we will keep him for observation."

"Ok then, I'm on my way there." Dr. Whale nodded and went back inside.

"Rogue the team needs you."

"And so does Gambit and maybe I can help with the whole Belladonna thing." Rogue said "Beside Sarah misses her pere."

"Ok then. I am in Storybrooke , Maine . The town barely gets strangers, so they might seem cold or scared at first. Just keep yourself covered." I said

"Ok" Rogue said and I heard a door open and close.

"And the person you need me to find?" Jean asked

"I only know that his name is Bealfire and that he is the son of the man that is helping us deal with Belladonna." I said "when I get more information I will tell you. Maybe we might go there; so that I can get use cerebro for my own gain that way Wolverine will know that it is me and not an imposter"

"I forgot to Laugh." Wolverine said as the rest of the team laughed.

"Sheriff?" Scott asked. I laughed and finished the call.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I know that you guys don't like to read author's note when reading a story, I don't like it either but in my last chapter I made reference to three people from movies a book and Broadway. I know that if you have watched them or if you have read them you know who they are but if you haven't or have but don't remember the name this is where they are from. First, Revenna, Snow white's step-mother from "Snow white and the huntsman". Second, Clementianna, Snow White's step-mother from "Mirror Mirror". Finally, Elphaba, from the Broadway "Wicked" and the book "The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West"_**

Frosty Swan 7

My parents were staring at me when with wide eyes when I ended the call.

"Ok, you can ask some questions now." I said as we walked back in to the hospital only to see Henry and Archie there. "Never mind give me a minute." I walked towards them and saw that Leroy, Red and Dr. Whale were also with them waiting for me. "Can we go into another room where we are not overheard?" I asked "and where we are near Gambit, he hates hospitals, to many bad experiences." I said as I walked in the direction that Gambit is in. Dr. Whale let us into an empty room beside him. Once inside we all stood around the empty bed in the room while Henry sat on the bed. "I know that you all have questions" I said once the door was closed "And I can answer as many as I can now, but we might get interrupted by the two strangers coming."

"What is going on?" Archie asked immediately

"Archie, two days after our welcome home party we found you supposedly dead." I started "According to all evidence we found it was Regina who killed you. We confronted her and she tried to tell us that it wasn't her. I agreed with her. The evidence was found faster than when Regina framed Mary Margaret, that was my first clue but I just didn't know who was framing her or why, so I went with it to fool that person. Today I spent all morning debating if I should tell the truth about my past, a past that I have been trying to forget about, but I realized that this past would clear Regina of murdering Archie." I turned to Ruby "The reason I said earlier about you turning into a wolf and Gambit not reacting is because he has seen things like those before. In the outside world there are people called mutants. They are people who have powers and some even look different physically. One of the mutants I have met is known as wolfs bane and she can turn herself into a wolf." she smiled at me. "I am a mutant."

"What can you do?" Dr. Whale asked me. I turned into my diamond form and back.

"As you can see I can turn into diamond and I can also read minds. Dr. Frankenstein we cannot bring people back from that dead and I do not recall of a mutant that can travel through the worlds that you know of. But I do know of a mutant that loves to do experimentations like the one you are thinking of, though he prefers to create the perfect mutant with the DNA he has forcibly taken from other mutants." I said and saw that he was still curious about mutants but not enough to become a second Sinister.

"What does that have to do with Regina or with the stranger?" Leroy asked

"I can read the minds of everyone in this town, with that I was able to find out that Cora is here and that it was her who framed Regina ."

"How can she have framed Regina with the same smell?" Ruby asked

"Similar, they are mother and daughter" I said. "And to finish answering your question Leroy, Gambit is a mutant and he is part of a group that was created to help protect humans and mutants alike."

"Why would they need protection?" Henry asked,

"There are humans and mutants alike that believe that a war is coming, a war that would determine who would rule the world." I said looking at him "The X-men try to protect those that need it and they also try to unite both sides."

"Kind of like peace makers?" Henry asked I nodded.

"I used to belong to a group that believed that mutants should rule and that humans had to become extinct for that. Later I joined the X-men to use a machine that they have named Cerebro that can find anyone but cannot be used without a telepath. As I stayed with them I began to have their beliefs and to enjoy living with them, they made me feel like part of the family. In the end I faked my own death and hid myself from this turmoil. I had a necklace made that would suppress my powers. Then Henry found me and here I am any other questions?" I finished

"You were a headmistress of a school?" Mary Margaret asked me

"I opened an academy to help Mutants control their powers. But as I mentioned I believed that mutants were better than humans and some of my students reacted to that by attacking humans. Without students an academy or a school cannot remain open." I said

"What did you do to the women that thought you were stealing someone's boyfriend?" David asked

"I tried to still her boyfriend; I think she still is mad about that." I answered.

"How do you know this stranger?" Dr. Whale

"He is now one of the teachers at the school but when I was there he belonged to the thieves' guild and had been hired by a mutant hating senator to do some jobs."

"Wouldn't that make him your enemy?" Leroy

"He is a thief who was paid for those jobs. Of course we considered him an enemy, low in the list but there nonetheless." I said.

"Then how can you let him teach?" Leroy

"He made a mistake" I answered "he was raised in the thieves' guild, he knew nothing else. He has changed and is trying to be better. You might want to hide your valuables while he is here though" Henry laughed at that. All of the sudden I sensed Regina coming towards us "Give me a second" I said to the others. Regina was close enough for me to contact telepathically.

'_Regina?' _I called out_ 'what is going on in your end? Just think the answer and try as best as you can to look normal.'_ I advised to her

_ 'Cora found me in my lair, she was posing as Henry when she came in but I had just finished talking to him and he is in Mary Margaret's apartment waiting for you. Which, by the way you should call him and let him know where you are, like normal parents do.' _Regina thought back at me.

_ 'I would but he actually is here in front of me.'_ I said she is right.

_ 'Good. By the way would you like a someone to spy on Cora's plan?' _Regina

_ 'I would love that but I can't ask that of you.'_ I said knowing the turmoil between the two.

_ 'If it helps protect Henry then I would do anything.'_ There goes the mother instinct

_ 'Ok, by the way there will be a few more strangers on there way here. Some, actually most are going to be people that are coming after the stranger to kill him and would actually not care who they kill until they get to their prey. Of course there is also some that are going to ask for him, they would ask for the hospital, those are the good guys.'_ I said to her to warn her.

_ 'This is actually starting to look bad in my end.'_Regina said to me

_ 'We will talk later'_ I said and stopped communication. I turned to the others.

"Regina is going to spy on Cora for us" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Frosty Swan 8

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Regina is going to spy on Cora for us." I said and looked at them "for those that do not trust Regina, I will keep an eye on both of their thoughts."

"Mom, what are we going to do now?" Henry asked me.

"We are going to wait for Rogue and if I remember correctly how they are, Jean will be with her which means I could help Belle sooner." I said, "We will also need to get ready for the assassins guild." I could sense Gambit waking up and turned to Dr. Whale "Gambit is waking up; you might want to check on him." After Dr. Whale left I turned to the remaining people in the room "We have to decide if we tell them the truth about the town and who we are or we don't."

"What if they see me turning into a wolf" Ruby asked me.

"We say that you are a mutant and that you just love the werewolves' stories so much that you usually turn on the full moon." I said "We might have to fix the story a little but that would do."

"Any kind of magic they see?" Leroy asked

"Just say mutant instead of witch and we just might be able to fool them, maybe." I said and then thought that if Jean came she could also view their memories. "Though we might have to tell one of them the whole truth." I said "If I am correct and Jean does indeed come then we will have to explain to her the whole truth to her."

"Why?" Leroy asked

"If I am correct about how to bring back Belle's memories then that means that we can also bring back Sneeze's memories or any one's that accidentally crosses the town line." I said to him "But in order to do that I need Jean's help, she is another telepath, so she would find out anyway when she helped me."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mary Margaret asked me.

"It should but we will go slowly." I said.

"I say we trust them." Henry said looking at me.

"They might help us keep this a secret." David said

"It could be fun." Ruby said smiling at us "as long as they don't go werewolf hunting."

"They could help us with Cora." Archie said

"We are going to need all the help we can get." Mary Margaret said while Leroy just shrugged beside her.

"Sounds like fun" He said. At that moment I heard commotion coming from Gambit's room.

"It sounds as if he needs me there" I said with a smile and walked towards his room with Henry following me. When I got to Gambits room I saw him already on his feet about to fight his way out of the hospital.

"Gambit stop" I ordered once again using my British accent. He stopped once he saw me.

"Bonjour Reine Blanche." He said as he sat down on the bed "Wondered when you would get here."

"You need to get better." I said

"I have to leave here before they get here." He said

"I didn't know you were running from Rogue and Sarah." I said as I examined my nails.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I might have called the X-men and told them where you are." I said sitting down on the chair beside his bed "Rogue and Sarah decided they wanted to see you and are on their way here. If you are worried about the assassin's guild we are already taking care of it."

"I told you not to do anything." He said as he stood up again.

"You said anything foolish; I am not doing anything foolish. Remember I do not like loosing and will do anything in my power to win." I said

"Qui es le gamin?" Gambit asked as he noticed Henry right beside me.

"He is my son Henry." I said.

"Vous Avez un Fils?" Gambit asked surprised

"Yes I have a son." I answered a little irritated. "Is it hard to believe that I can have a son?" I asked him

"Non" Gambit answered "you just don't seem to be le type de maternelle"

"I don't believe myself to be one." I said honestly "But as long as he is happy"

"You can understand him?" Henry asked me. "Can you teach me?"

"He's speaking French and yes I could teach you." I said to him

"You might want to learn from this Cajun then from your mere." Gambit said "I have been speaking it since I was little." I glared at him

"And I would prefer to teach him myself without any influence to get him to become a thief."

"Touché" He said as he sat down, "when can I leave the hospital?" Gambit asked. I looked at Dr. Whale.

"He can leave in a few days" Dr. Whale said "But he would still need plenty of rest."

"Non" Gambit exclaimed "Can't stay here."

"I wouldn't advise you moving to much now." Dr. Whale said.

"Gambit" I called to him to try and talk to him and I felt a few presences that I haven't in over a year. "They are here." That calmed him down "stay here I will bring them here." I said while I stood up and walked out of the room with Henry following me.

"Your friends are here?" Henry asked me walking beside me.

"Yes they are" I answered with my normal voice. "And we are going to meet them. They are in a clearing in the forest."

"Why do you change your voice when you talk to them?" Henry asked

"That is how I used to speak."

"But why did you speak like that?" Mary Margaret asked catching up to me. I could also see David, Ruby, and Leroy following me.

"You can't be the villain without having a foreign accent. Unless you want to be a boring villain." I said with a smile to her.

"My mom isn't a boring villain." Henry said in defense of Regina.

"And Rumplestiltskin isn't a boring villain either" Leroy said.

"Regina doesn't need the foreign accent to scare people to believe she can be a villain and Gold does have a little bit of accent if you hear it."

"Why are we talking about accents?" Ruby asked all of the sudden.

"Don't ask me" I said "They asked." We all laughed until we got to the clearing in the forest where the x-jet is in. I saw the ramp lower and saw Scott, Logan and Jean coming out first and then I saw Rogue walking out holding the hand of a little girl with pink hair and little bone spikes coming out of her body. I bent beside Henry and whispered in his ear "Meet some members of the X-men."

**_A/N; I am so sorry for the late update. (Hiding behind a chair) I've been trying to write as many chapters as possible before I updated. I know that I can't wait for what is going to happen next in the story and I am the one that is writing it! As always I love to hear your opinions on the story and will accept any suggestions you may have. I may not be able to get them all but at least most of them._**


	9. Chapter 9

Frosty swan 9

Henry smiled at me and I walked toward the x-men.

"Emma? Is that you?" Scott asked

"Yes it is." I answered him.

"Hello's later where gumbo is? I want to cut him to pieces" Logan said as he let his metal claws come out.

"Cool, can I have those?" I heard Henry ask me.

"Who's the kid?" Logan asked.

"Follow me to the hospital" I ordered "Gambit does not like what I did and he does not like hospitals."

"Please" Jean said glaring at me while I smirked at her. I felt someone pull my arm and saw Henry glaring at me too.

"Be nice" He said imitating my voice

"Sorry, old habits die hard." I told him.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called out to me and walked near me "Are you sure we can trust them?" She whispered to me.

"Yes we can." I whispered to her then smirked "Logan is not nice to eavesdrop on conversations."

"Maybe you shouldn't whisper while I'm here then." He said louder. "Who are they?" He asked pointing to the rest of my group

"They are townspeople" I answered "Let us go see Gambit and then I will explain a little bit about this place to all of you. Meanwhile this is Mary Margaret" I introduced her and just glared at them. "This is Leroy" Who was doing the same as Mary Margaret but with him it seemed like he wanted the fight. "This is David" He wasn't glaring but it was noticeable that he didn't trust them. "This is Ruby" She smiled at them and then frowned so did Logan when he saw her. From what I could see in both of their minds they were sensing the animal the other has or is. "And this is my son Henry" I said hugging Henry to me and he smiled up at me hugging me back.

"And I am Regina Mills the Mayor of Storybrooke" I heard coming from the shadows and saw Regina walking towards us.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed. With a mental scan of the area I could see that Cora was spying on us, so I held Henry back when he tried to run towards her.

"You're not the mayor anymore" I said holding Henry back suddenly glad that Archie stayed behind.

"Ms. Swan you have to believe me when I say that I didn't kill Dr. Hopper." She said almost pleading at me. I saw then in her mind that they knew that Archie wasn't in the ship anymore.

"I know" I said "Archie showed up at our apartment and told us that he was captured by Cora."

"My mother?" She asked "I thought you made sure she couldn't come here"

"I didn't take" I said accidentally falling to my normal accent. "She apparently was determined to see her daughter" going back to the British accent but the X-men caught it.

"Then let me take Henry" Regina said but she thought at me _'Don't let me take him, she wants me to get Henry away from you but I don't trust her with him. And I don't want him to see me like this'_ I nodded "I can protect him from Cora"

"Cora is your mother Regina" I said "She may know how to stop you better than the rest of us" '_I am sorry'_ "And beside how do I know you wont keep him from me?" I said "Or that you won't give him a poison apple again?"

"The apple was for you" She said getting angry at me and I could see that I pushed too far but far enough that she will let us keep Henry and not get in trouble with Cora for it. Sure enough she disappeared right there in a puff of smoke and I decided to hurry to the hospital.

"Come on" I said urging everyone to follow me.

"What was that?" Rogue asked still holding on to Sarah.

"That was the Mayor and Henry's adoptive mother"

"She is a mutant?" Logan asked "Is that why the kid confused her as a witch?"

"That is something that I want to talk to you about when we get to the hospital. I haven't told Gambit anything either."

"What do you have to tell us Emma?" Scott asked me.

"It has to do with my history and with the history of this town." I said and I felt Mary Margaret beside me and saw David at the other side of Henry and I smiled.

"Why is it such a secret?" Scott asked me.

"Out of curiosity did you enter Regina's mind or any of our minds?" I asked Jean "I know I didn't shield them.

"I did" she said and my group tensed up. "I can see why you are keeping it a secret and I am honored that you allowed me to know of such a life and world."

"Lets get to the hospital and I will explain everything." I said as we kept on walking.

Once we got to the entrance of the hospital we could see Gold sitting in the chair in the waiting area. He looked downcast and defeated.

"Mr. Gold" I called out to him and he stood up and walked towards us. "I would like for you to meet Dr. Jean Grey" I said gesturing at the read head. "She is the other telepath that will help me get Belle's memories back as well as help you find your son." He looked at her, nodded his head and smiled at me.

"It seems that you will repay your dept to me yet." He said in his usual demeanor.

"Before we can help Belle I have to explain to them our town history." I said

"Oh I don't doubt it." He said and then he looked in Rogue's direction and saw what I noticed a little while ago. Belle and Rogue could be twins they looked so much alike. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"My name is Rogue" she answered as she turned to walk away.

"I'll show you all to Gambit's room." I said leading them towards his room Leroy, Ruby, David, and Mary Margaret stayed behind. The moment Rogue entered his room she flew towards him kissed him and then slapped him.

"What were you thinking Swamp rat?" she asked him.

"I do believe he wasn't thinking at all" I said in his behalf. "He was acting on instinct to protect his family."

"Père" Sarah exclaimed and ran towards him jumping on the bed to hug him.

"Bonjour Petite" He said hugging her back. Henry and I walked towards the window and witnessed their reunion from there. Once they finished they turned to us it seemed waiting for answers. "Now can you explain what is going on?"

"What do you know about fairy tales? And do you think you can tell me which your favorite one is?" I asked them and I heard Henry and Jean laugh, while the rest of them just stared at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Frosty Swan 10

**_I thank all of you for reading and reviewing the story and makes me happy that it is being appreciated _**

"Why would you need to know that?" Gambit asked.

"Out of curiosity and it would be the beginning of my explanation." I said as Henry took out his fairy tales book.

"I don't know which one to pick." Jean said all of the sudden. "They seem so different." Henry and I laughed.

"How is this going to help you explain the town history?" Scott asked

"Because it is the town's history" I said.

"Beauty and the Beast" Rogue said immediately

"Peter Pan" Gambit said at the same time. I laughed at that irony.

"Red Riding hood." Jean said smiling.

"Rumplestiltskin" Scott

"Snow White" Sarah said. I nodded and thought about how to go about this from here.

"What I will tell you will seem unbelievable at first, it did for me and there are times that I have to remind myself that it is true." I started. "The fairy tales are real." I said deciding to go with the blunt approach. They laughed at me and I smiled at them. Jean of course by now knew that I was telling the truth all she had to do is see into the minds of everyone here to see their double life.

"Guys she is telling the truth" Jean said to them still smiling at me.

"Then where are they?" Scott asked

"Everyone in town is a fairy tale character." I said.

"Why are they here?" Scott asked

"Who have we met so far?" Rogue asked

"Mary Margaret is Snow White, David is Prince Charming, Leroy is Grumpy, Ruby is Red Riding Hood, Regina is the evil queen –Snow white's stepmother, and Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin." I answered.

"It can't be true" Scott exclaimed all of the sudden.

"Why not, Scott?" I asked him "You can shoot lasers out of your eyes, your fiancé is a telepath and a telekinetic, Rogue can absorb the thoughts and personality of anyone she touches, shall I continue?" I said to him with a smirk.

"If that is true than why haven't we seen all of their magic or why haven't they helped us?" Scott asked.

"They are not from this world." I said "We are from another dimension, I should say. They are many other dimensions."

"How many?" Logan asked

"We thought it was only fairy tale worlds, like the enchanted forest, wonderland and neverland but we have just found Dr. Frankenstein here as well. I have started to think about it like this, the authors have a connection to the other worlds which have given them the imagination to write it to stories but with their own twist." I said "Which reminds me you have also met Dr. Frankenstein.

"Who?" Gambit asked

"Dr. Whale" I answered and Gambit laughed.

"Does that mean I can call myself Frankenstein's monster now?"

"Not if you want to eventually leave the hospital, Mr. Gambit." Whale said as he entered the room. "Emma you didn't ask me if they could all come into the room."

"Unless you want to explain our situation for me, then I suggest you let me do this once." He nodded

"Just notifying you, princess." I glared at him while he checked the vitals and everything.

"Don't call me that." I said and he smirked at me as he walked out.

"Princess?" Sarah asked.

"I guess I will tell you the story now." I said while Henry sat on a chair beside me. This story starts with the ending of Snow White. Prince Charming kisses Snow White and she wakes up. After that scene, Prince Charming and Snow White had to win back the kingdom from the evil queen. They won the kingdom back but on their wedding day the evil queen came to them and told them that she would cast a curse on the whole kingdom. The curse would take everyone's happy ever after away from them. The people spent a year of peace but Snow White Still worried about her step mother's words and with a lot of begging to her husband they finally went to someone who could give them some answers, Rumplestiltskin." They all looked at me like I was crazy. "He was known as the dark one and had been captured by Cinderella and Prince Thomas with the help of Prince Charming, Snow White and the dwarves who made his prison. Now Snow White needed information from him about the curse that the evil queen would cast. Information in exchange for the name of the unborn child Snow White was carrying. Rumplestiltskin said that the curse would send everyone to a world without magic and that they would be trapped in time forever, never getting their happy endings. The only hope that they had been Snow white's child…"

"Who would be the savior and break the curse on her twenty eighth birthday." Henry continued having said this part of the story enough times to me.

"But that meant that child had to be saved from the curse and so the Charming and Snow looked for a way to save her." I continued the story "Hope was almost lost until the blue fairy found a tree from which a wardrobe could be made and save her. But like all magic it came with a price, only one could go through the wardrobe to be saved. It was decided that Snow White would go with the child before the child was born."

"Let me guess didn't work that way" Logan said

"No, it didn't" I said "The child was born just as the curse approached them. To give the child her best chance they sent her through the wardrobe. On his way there Charming faced some of the soldiers of the evil queen and got badly hurt. He almost died." I sounded sad at that moment. I was after saying the story of my birth, a day that should have been a happy one, was actually a nightmare for my parents. I could see that Rogue caught up to who the child is, Jean, of course knew. "They have spent the last twenty eight years cursed practically reliving the same year over and over without aging. Until the savior came and broke the curse letting them all remember who they are and what has happened." I finished.

"And who is this savior?" Scott asked and I just smirked.

"Can't any of you guess?" I asked giving out the answer. They all looked at me and I saw that they were able to guess. "I am the savior; the name given to Rumplestiltskin was the name Emma."

**_AN: OMG! I just finished watching the miller's daughter episode. I didn't expect that ending for her. I knew Cora would die and Rumple would survive but I didn't think about it like that. I can't wait until the next episode. I also loved how Charming hasn't spoken to Neal at all not even when they got to Storybrooke. Rose McGowan was amazing as Cora but couldn't help but remember Paige Mathews past life. _**

**_AN II: I have gotten messages about the pairings in the story. I can honestly say that I have no idea what some of the pairings are going to be. I am a big fan of MadSwan but I don't believe that can go with this story and I also want to follow what is going on the TV series. I still may change a lot of the series._**

**_This list is the list of the pairings that I have thought of so far:_**

**_1. Scott and Jean_**

**_2. Rogue and Gambit _**

**_3. Storm and Logan _**

**_4. Rumple and Belle_**

**_5. Snow and Charming _**

**_I am also going to have a vote for a pairing for Emma _**

**_1. Mad Hatter _**

**_2. Evil Queen _**

**_3. Neal _**

**_4. Killian Jones _**

**_5. Other _**

**_For others you can review your answers_**


	11. Chapter 11

Frosty swan 11

"What?" Was heard from almost everyone on the room.

"You are the savior that would break this curse?" Rogue asked then thought about something else "So is prince Charming a womanizer? Because we call almost all the prince from all the fairy tales prince Charming." I could hear Sarah's and Henry's thoughts asking what is a womanizer. The rest of the people in the room laughed at this. I laughed harder when David and Mary Margaret entered.

"What is everyone laughing at?" Mary Margaret asked.

"They asked if Prince Charming is a womanizer." Henry said "What's a womanizer?" Mary Margaret started laughing while David looked offended.

"No he isn't" Mary Margaret

"Unless he is under a curse" I muttered remembering the whole Mary Margaret-David-Kathryn drama. Mary Margaret laughed again and David looked ashamed.

"So you both are Snow White and Prince Charming?" Sarah asked. Mary Margaret nodded and Sarah ran from one side of the room to the next. "Snow White is my favorite fairy tale."

"Is it now?" Mary Margaret asked

"Yes, it is" Sarah said while she nodded "Did you really eat the apple and fell asleep until your prince came to kiss you?"

"Yes, I did" Mary Margaret said as she knelt down to her level.

"And Emma is your daughter?" Sarah asked

"She is"

"Why doesn't she call you mom?"

"I wasn't able to raise her and she was unable to stay with us" Mary Margaret answered sadly.

"Sarah" Gambit called her "We can ask questions later." Sarah nodded and went back to her Peré. At that moment Gold came into the room slamming the door open. Out of habit I hugged Henry towards me; Mary Margaret and David were ready for a fight.

"What do you want?" David asked him. I entered his mind to see what happened.

"Ms. Swan" he addressed me 'do you remember that favor you owe me?" I nodded "Good. Pack we leave in an hour."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked

"It means that Beast here doesn't want to see his Beauty fear him and not remember him." I said "If we don't leave in an hour to find his son, Gold will kill Hook and I as a sheriff cannot allow that." Gold nodded and turned to walk out "She will remember again, just give us time." Gold looked back slightly

"Snow White and Charming" Gold said "You both remember how I am." They nodded "If something happens to Belle I will kill all of you" and he walked out of the room.

"What is his deal?" Scott asked and I turned to him with a smirk. While the rest of the X-men sat down smiling innocently at him. Mary Margaret, David and Henry were looking at us as if we had lost our minds.

"That attitude seemed very familiar." I said and Rogue laughed.

"Really?" Rogue asked "I mean I don't know who would have that attitude after a certain school explosion."

"Scott" Jean "You had that attitude the whole time I was missing." Scott laughed at this.

"True" Scott stood up and asked "who is going and who is staying?' Jean and I looked at each other and nodded.

"I owe Gold a debt and will have to go." I said.

"But they need a telepath to keep an eye on things now that things are different, so I am staying" Jeans said.

"Swamp rat here needs to heal, so Sarah and I are staying to make sure that happens." Rogue said.

"Someone has to make sure that Frost doesn't have a hidden agenda." Logan said.

"I'll stay here" Scott said. I could hear Regina trying to contact me in my mind. I had let her hear the whole conversation.

'_Take Henry with you'_ Regina said '_That way Cora won't be able to get him'_

'_Okay'_ I said '_While I am gone you can keep having amazing conversations with Jean._

'_Hi'_ Jean thought shy

'_Not much attitude'_Regina said and I smiled

'_Great two people to make fun of me' _Jean said '_see if I help you now'_

_You will' _I said '_Only because you can be more selfless than Snow White and that is saying something.'_

'_I have to go' _Regina '_but I will keep in contact with you Jean.'_

'_Okay, just be careful'_ Jean thought as the connection was broken. Then I turned towards Mary Margaret and David.

"Jean is going to keep in contact with Regina" I told them. "Please don't give her a headache with petty arguments." Then I turned to Henry "Hey, Kid what do you think about going to New York with me?"

"Really?" he asked and I nodded "Thank you!" He exclaimed.

"Let's pack a bag" And Henry nodded. I turned to the X-men. "Mary Margaret and David will explain everything that I wasn't able to." They nodded and I walked outside towards our apartment. Henry following me ready for our next adventure.

_**Thank you all for you're for reading the story, those that are following the story and those that have me as their favorites. I love reading your opinions on pairings for Emma. So far the the results are the following**_

_**Emma and Mad Hatter – 1**_

_**Emma and Evil Queen – 3**_

_**Emma and Neal – 0**_

_**Emma and Hook – 0**_

_**Emma and Other – 2**_

_**The others being a vote for Logan and one for Angel.**_

_**I also want to tell you that I am writing two stories now. I started writing another story, this one of Harry Potter (another personal favorite) I am also planning on continuing Meeting yourself story thought that one won't be until summer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Next Chapter will be a union of Tiny and Manhattan. Will see how it ends up coming out.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Frosty swan 12

Henry and I had finished packing when Gold came into the apartment.

"How is it that you can find my son?" Gold asked me when he entered.

"Henry get your stuff" I told Henry then I turned to Gold "We are going to New York to the school I used to work in." I said "There going to be a lot of children there with special powers, I don't want you to scare or hurt them,"

"I only want to find my son" Gold said. "Why is Henry is coming with us?"

"Cora is out there, I won't leave my son in the same town as her." I said "Besides on the way back you will have your son and I will be a third wheel, so I prefer to have my own son to spend time with." I said with a smile. "Your son will forgive you. he may be mad and he will most likely not want to talk to you. But you both have something in common."

"And what would that be, Miss Swan?" Gold asked me.

"You both want family and will do anything to have one." I said, my conclusion coming from Gold's mind, his memories. Henry came running downstairs with his things and I picked my bags. "We won't need buy plane tickets." I said to Gold "Some of my friends are going our way they are giving us a lift to the school."

"I thought they are going to help us." Gold said

"They live in the school we are going to at the moment." I said "Besides some of them are staying. Dr. Jean Grey is staying here to keep on eye on Belle until we come back."

"Is that girl, Rogue, Is she staying?" Gold asked

"She is Gambit's girlfriend and they are raising a little girl together. She wants to stay to help him." I said as we went out the door "I know that she looks a lot like Belle and I don't know why that happened but there are differences between the two."

"What if the confuse her with Belle and she gets hurt or vice versa?" Gold asked

"If Cora or Hook confuse Rogue as Belle they will have a lot of trouble hurting her" I said "She is cant be hurt. If they confuse Belle as Rogue, well that is why Jean is staying as well as her boyfriend, Scott. They are both qualified body guards and one of them can anticipate the enemies movement." I smiled as we got to the X-jet.

"Frost what took you so long?" Logan asked in his usual grumpy self.

"We are here and ready to leave." I said as Henry ran inside the jet and I followed him helping into a seat and to put on the seat belt. Gold had already sat down and was waiting for take off. Logan sat down as a pilot and just to bother him I sat down as a co-pilot.

"Who are you trying to find with Cerebro?" Logan asked me.

"You might have heard" Gold said "our conversation in the hospital room."

"We are trying to find his son" I said.

"What if he doesn't want to be found?" Logan

"I will still find him" Gold said "and could you please talk about something else."

"Five minutes into the flight and they are already at odds." I said, Henry and Logan laughed at that.

"So you have a son" Logan said to me

"You have never been talktitive before" I said "Why are you now?"

"We spent a year almost two believing you had died." Logan said.

"I did what I had to do." I said "I didn't want to be part of the Hellfire club anymore but if I only changed sides I would still be haunted by them." I sighed and looked at Henry re-reading his fairy tale book. "Besides, I didn't think I could keep up helping other children when I aboned my own son."

"You did what you had to do to protect him." Logan said "Does he have any powers?"

"He can find people" I said as a joke "it's a family motto apparently"

"Really?" Logan asked.

"We will always find each other" I said "I found my parents, Henry found me and before all of this Snow White and Prince Charming found each other."

"Why have you been using a fake accent?" Logan

"How do you expect to be a feared villain if you don't have a foreign accent?" I asked

"That Lady, Regina, she seemed like a scary Lady and she doesn't have a foreign accent." Logan said

"Touché" I said as I looked back at Henry who was trying to start a conversation with Gold. "I wish I Still had that innocence" I said.

"He seems like a good kid" Logan said "And imagine if you had kept him with you when you were in the inner circle they would have use him as blackmail." Logan said.

"I believe that is a good thing" I said letting my fake accent go "I just wish that I could have raised him now that I know him." I said and Logan nodded.

Jean's point of view.

I am a mutant that has seen a lot in my life but to be able to talk to Red Riding Hood, my favorite character and for her to tell me that she still wears he Riding hood because she is the wolf? I am also seeing other characters from fairytale stories? I just can't believe it and I am the one that had the Phoenix inside of me. At the moment Scott and I were at Granny's Dinner eating breakfast Mary Margaret and David sitting across from us and Rogue and Sarah were still in the hospital with Gambit.

"So, you are Snow White and Prince Charming" Scott asked for the tenth time that morning. David smiled and Mary Margaret giggled.

"Scott" I said "yes they are and you might want to stop asking the same question again."

"Well can you believe that this town is all about fairy tales?" He asked me

"Telepath" was all I said as the food arrived. It was delivered by Red or Ruby. "Thank you" I said

"You Welcome" Ruby answered "You must be the telepath that is going to help Belle."

"I am" I said "I am going to see her when we finish breakfast."

"I'll go with you" Ruby said "She needs some of her stuff and I am taking it to her."

"All rigth, I'll wait for you and you can introduce us" I said with a smile, she smiled back and then turned to Mary Margaret and David.

"So David, are you going to be the Sherriff again?" Ruby asked

"Yes, I will" David.

"Snow, are you going to be the mayor?" She asked "Now that you are back from the enchanted forest."

"No, I'm not" She said "Let Regina be mayor, she has been for the last twenty eight years."

"We didn't know she was the evil queen then." Ruby protested.

"She has had her chance to prove to us how good she is at her job." Mary Margaret said. Just then we heard someone walking into the diner and we all looked. I didn't have to turn my head to see who it was, I could see into his head. This man just got into town, wanted a place to stay while he toured the town in search of his father, his name is Greg Mendell, or as Regina knows him, Owen.

_**A/N: I know that Logan and Jean both sound a little OOC but I wanted to show Emma that she was missed by the X-men and to show her regret of abandoning Henry. I also wanted to see what would happen with Tiny with the X-men there. I do have big plans for some of the chararcters here and if have been paying attention you would have seen the signs of some of the future and past events.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Frosty swan 13

Emma POV

We had just arrived at the school and we hadn't even touched the ground with our feet when Storm, Kitty and Bobby ran towards them Bobby immediately taking my bags from me and walking towards where my room was last time.

"You still have your same room" Storm said as an explanation.

"Thank you" I said in my fake accent. Henry held my hand and I could see his thoughts. "Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded as he hugged me instead. "Henry is going to stay with me." I said.

"Are you sure?" Storm asked me. "We have enough room for him to have his own or share with kids his age." And that, I thought, Henry has never gotten along with kids his age except fro Grace.

"It is a new place and Henry has never actually traveled and spent a night anywhere else than Storybrooke." I said "I just want him with me, after ten almost eleven years away from each other." I could feel Henry's gratefulness.

"Alright" Storm said then she turned to Logan "Where are Jean, Scott, Rogue and Sarah."

"They stayed with Gambit." Logan answered.

"Can we talk later?" Gold asked as he walked beside me "I want to find my son as soon as possible." I smirked at him and turned to Storm.

"This is Mr. Gold he is the person that is going to help Gambit and the person that needs me to find his son by use of cerebro." Then I remembered something I asked from Dr. Whale. "I also need to talk to beast if he is here"

"Hank at the moment is in the lab" Kitty said "and we also have a room ready for your guest." At the moment my cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Swan" I said

"Emma?" I could hear Mary Margaret voice laced with a little bit of fear.

"Mary Margaret" I asked and Henry looked up "What is going on?"

"That is not Emma" I heard the familiar voice of Anton in the background.

"Anton it is me" I said in my normal voice "Now can someone tell me what is going on?"

"These people are telling me that I can trust them." Anton said "I don't think I can."

"Why cant you?" I asked "I know that they are human, but I showed you that not all humans are bad."

"There is one here that betrayed me" Anton said

"Who was it?" I asked signaling Henry for his fairytale book to see if his story was there. Henry took his book out and looking for the Story.

"James, he befriended me and then betrayed me" Anton said, I tried to remember any other James in Fairy tale land other than my own father.

"James?" I asked Henry and he showed me the Story of my father, David and his brother James. "Anton that is not James, that is David, he's my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, James died years ago and David was brought to impersonate him, so that no one knew that he died." I said "David isn't like that. You can trust him" I turned to see Gold smirking at me and I glared at him.

"Are you sure?" Anton asked.

"Get to know them and if they betray you I will come back to pay the consequences." I said.

"Emma" I heard Mary Margaret whispered.

"Alright" Anton said "I will give them a chance and hope that you are a woman of your word."

"I am" I said.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said.

"What is going on?" I asked them. "Why would he think that Dad would hurt him?"

"You saw the story in the book" David said "That is also a true story."

"Like the prince and the pauper?" I asked and could see that Gold is smiling. "Let me guess, a deal with Mr. Gold."

"How did you...?" He seemed to think about it "Never mind"

"Alright, call me if something else happens." I said and hanged up.

"What was that?" Kitty asked

"What happened?" Henry asked

"A friend I made when I visited our old home" I heard Logan snort and Gold laughed and I glared at both of them. "I will let Logan explain what he was told."

"All right Frost, But you have to explain some of it when you can." I walked towards my room to let Henry leave his bags there.

"Mom, can you really find Mr. Gold's son?" Henry asked me as we walked towards my room. Storm led Gold to his room she was then going to take Gold to cerebro.

"Yes, I can" I said. Then I could sense another presence in my mind, Charles. I chuckled. "Before we can find Mr. Gold's son we are going to see an old friend." I said as I opened the door to my room and to let Henry leave his bags, though he stayed with his own Book bag that he never takes off, and then we walked towards Charles' room, where he still slept in his coma. Once the doors closed the room turned what and Henry wrapped his arms around me.

"Emma, it is good to see you" Charles said.

"It has been a while"

"Mom who is this?" Henry asked me.

"It seems you found your son." Charles said.

"Actually, he found me." I said smiling at Henry. "Henry this is Charles Xavier, the owner of this school."

"Is this the only way the he can talk?"

"For the moment, yes it is." Charles answered

"What is your power" Henry

"I am a telepath like your mother" Charles answered "but I cannot turn into diamond skin like her."

"Why can you only talk like this?" Henry

"I am in a coma and will remain in one for nineteen years since now." Charles said "Because of Cerebro I am able to contact the past to change the future."

"Wow" Henry said "So you are talking to us from the future?"

"Yes" Charles

"And how does the future look now?" I asked him

"We saved our future from the sentinels and from the phoenix, Thank to you" Charles explained and then his expression turned sad "But there are still evils that we did not foresee."

"Like which one?" I asked.

"Like Nathaniel Essex who used Scott's and Jean's blood to help Apocalypse." Charles said.

"You have the X-men to help you prevent this." Henry said as he smiled at Charles.

_**A/N: I just re-read the last two chapters and realized that the seemed a little rushed. I am sorry for that. I will try to slow down my pace. As you can see in this chapter Charles now knows that Emma is alive. Of course being from the future he might have known already but depends on what happens in the next few days I might let Charles mention what is going on in the future. Of course, I also added a little bit more to the episode "Tiny" So that Anton can talk a little with Emma.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Frosty Swan 14

Jean POV

"Dr. Grey" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to see Greg Mendell jogging to catch up to me. "Did you see a giant walking around here?" Greg asked me as he caught up to me.

"Mr. Mendell" I said "The giant as you call him is in actuality a mutant who lost control of his powers yesterday. We are helping him."

"Really that's what you came up with?" Greg asked me

"Is there any other explanations?" I asked him

"Magic" Greg said and I started to walk away he holds my arms "Wait, I know it sounds crazy but how else would you explain that everyone here I met them when I was a child and Now I see them again but they haven't aged."

"Mutation" I said "I have met at least two mutants with regenettive powers. One of them is a friend of mine and he remembers a little about being a soldier in world war II" I said

"But you haven't met a whole town of mutants before" He said

"But it isn't impossible for them to exist." I said "With the MRD and the registration program even I would go to a town were we are all mutants and we would not tell on each other. Not everyone has the money or the means to get to Genosha."

"You said that you know two mutants with regenerative powers that could have fought in World War II, What are the odds of a whole town having the same powers?"

"It could not be the same powers" I said "It could be different powers that can slow down the aging process. Like for example a metamorphous would be able to change his or her appearance. He or she would stay in a younger version of themselves thanks to their powers" I said

"Then that would also mean" Greg started and I could feel Regina trying to contact me.

"Excuse me Mr. Mendell but I have other things to do than stand here talking to you about the impossibility of magic." I said and kept on walking until I got to an empty alley where I could talk with Regina in peace.

_ 'Regina?'_ I asked

_ 'you might want to check on Belle.'_ She said

_ 'Why?'_ I asked

_ 'I went to her room, mother is looking for Rumplestiltskin's dagger and Hook thought of Belle'_ She said worry in her voice

_ 'Is she ok?'_

_ 'She was asleep the whole time but it is better safe than sorry'_ She said. _'Rumple wouldn't care if about any excuses if anything happened to his Belle.'_ I went into Cora's mind trying to find out what she was thinking.

_'Keep an eye on your mother'_ I said_ 'she is planning something but I can't get into her head without her realizing someone's in there'_

_ 'Emma could'_

_ 'She couldn't she sensed your mother's presence and guessed everything else from there'_

_ 'very well, I will keep a closer eye on her. Just make sure that Belle is alright'_

_ 'She survived imprisonment she will survive you being in her room while she slept'_ I said with amusement_' I will go and check on her now'_

We let the connection go and I walked towards the hospital.

Emma POV

After half of a day of using Cerebro it was time for dinner and I had not been able to find Baelfire or anyone from the enchanted forest at all they were all blank. I walked out of Cerebro and went to dinner where Gold and Henry were already with the rest of the staff and students. Gold was sitting on the staff table while Henry was waiting for me standing in the entrance.

"Did you find him?" Henry asked me when he saw me walking towards him.

"In a way I found someone from the enchanted forest" I said to him "I'll explain later." he nodded and walked beside me to the staff table. After talking to Charles I went to change my clothes into something I am used to wearing while I am here. I was now wearing my white, tight pants; white heels; white, corset shirt, that shows a little of my stomach and white, light jacket. I sat down in the chair next to Gold and waited for his endless questions to come.

"Did you find him?" He asked me

"In a manner of speaking" I said in my normal Emma Frost voice everyone in the staff table was looking at me. "According to Cerebro anyone with our background comes up as a blank spot unlike the rest of society. I was able to find him only because he is currently the only blank spot outside of Maine."

"Then where is he?" Gold snarled at me.

"Manhattan" I said "We are about three hours away from there. This means that after breakfast tomorrow we could go and visit him." I smiled at him. He glared at me with a little less intensity and stood up to go to his room.

"What did you mean when you said anyone with your background?" Kitty said as she sat moved to sit next to me. I sighed and explained to them the story of Storybrooke, Maine. When I finished telling them our tale, the cafeteria was almost empty of students, they had all gone to do their nightly activity of homework.

"Your saying that your are from a fairytale land?" Forge asked me for the tenth time during the conversation.

"Yes Forge, Everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale character." I answered again.

"And you are their savior?" Storm asked

"My parents were told that I would brake the spell." I said Henry had his head in my lap almost sleeping. "Henry and I should go sleep. Tomorrow we will have to go and look for Baelfire in Manhattan." They nodded and I was about to wake up Henry when Logan picked him up and walked to my room. "I see he is still big teddy bear." I chuckled and went to my room to sleep.

The next day I woke up with Henry sneaking out of the bed to get ready.

"Henry? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We have to look for Baelfire remember?" He said as he entered the bathroom that I have in the room.

"Too early" I said as I stood up from the bed to get my clothes ready I would dress in black today except for a scarf that is red. Henry came out teeth washed and changed. "Henry, wait for me please." I said as I went into the bathroom to get ready myself.

When I came out I saw the Henry had invited Tildy into the room.

"Hello, Tildy" I greeted "How are you this morning?" she looked at me and she almost teared up as she stood up from the bed and ran to hug me. After Tildy had been save she had created a certain bond with all of the x-men present at that moment. I was no exception.

"You are alive" she said "I told them you were alive, they didn't believe me."

"I am sorry Tildy" I said as I hugged her back.


	15. Chapter 15

Frosty Swan 15

After I was able to convince Tildy that I was alright we went to eat breakfast and get ready to leave for Manhattan. Tildy had wanted to come but she had class.

"Who is she?" Henry asked me when we were in the car. The x-men had kept my convertible car and that is what we were driving, with the top on.

"She is a child I helped save last when I was the x-men." I said "She attached herself to all of us."

"That means you were not as bad as you made it sound." Henry said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Gold said "She isn't known as the white queen for nothing."

"Gold is right" I said to Henry "I was really bad"

"But you saved her" Henry said,

"I did" I left at that.

"So you used work here?" Henry asked

"At the moment it wasn't much of a work" I said "They were rebuilding the school and Logan we were too distracted to get the students back or invite more. But when we could we would spread the word to the students. I did leave a list of students for them" The rest of the trip was similar with Henry asking questions about the X-men and I would answer as honestly as I could.

We reached the building that Baelfire lives in and entered it. Henry looked at the list of names of people who lived in what apartment and said.

"No Baelfire here." He said "Any of these names means anything?" Gold looked at the names himself.

"No none of them" Gold said as I looked at the list myself and saw a vacant spot

"That your guy" I said as pointed at it. Then I tried to see into his mind but could only find a blank spot.

"That could be a vacant apartment." I tried to see into Gold's mind but wasn't able to either.

"I know how to find people" I said "And people like him wouldn't advertise were they live"

"Can't you check if it is him?" Henry asked

"I am trying" I said "Apparently I can't read anyone from the enchanted forest without magic." I said as I press the button to call the apartment. "UPS package for 407" I said when they answered.

"Maybe you should have said fedex" Henry said as we heard someone climbing out of a window, we ran outside to see him running.

"His running" Henry said.

"Emma that favor you owe me" I looked at him "this is it, get him to talk to me, I can't run." I nodded and ran after him.

I was able to catch up to him but just enough to follow him. When I saw him duck into an alley I was able to cut him off but I also crashed with him. We both ended up in the floor and I looked up as I stood up to see a face I had always thought I would never see again.

"No" I whispered as I saw his face clearer "Neal?"

Rogue POV

I just entered the hospital to visit Gambit, I am going to stay in Emma's room in Mary Margaret's appartment. We have been here for a two days and everyone has asked me if I was related to Belle, apparently she and I look the same. I was even stopped by some guy that owns the flower shop who demanded to know who I am and why I look like his daughter. As I entered the hospital I saw Jean talking with Belle and I realized what everyone was talking about. We looked a lot a like, of course she seemed more like a princess and I was more of a goth.

"I take it you saw Belle?" Remy asked me as I entered the room.

"It is just a coincidence" I said I picked up a sleeping Sarah and laid her on the bed next to Remy. "It wouldn't be the first time that something like this happened, right? I mean Azazel and Kurt look alike."

"Father and Son" Gambit said "You may be related to her, you don't know."

"She is from another world." I said "She is also a fairy tale character."

"What do you say about Emma?" asked me as he entered the room to check on Remy.

"When she was Emma Frost I thought she was Snow White" I said "She dressed like a princes and had all the manners of a princess." I shooked my head "I doubt I am any part of the fairytale life."

"Ms. Swan didn't tell you how she was when she got here?" Regina asked as she came into the room.

"she doesn't talk about her past." I said "We usual avoid it if it was bad."

"Then you might want to know that she wasn't such a polite person." Regina smiled. "As far as I'm concerned you have acted almost the same as she did when she got here. Except she was trying to get to see my son without my permission."

"What are you doing here Regina?" Dr. Whale asked her.

"I am here to see our visitors" She said with a smirk

"A word of advice do not eat anything she gives you especially if it is an apple." Dr. Whale said as he walked out of the room.

"It is good to see you again." Regina said to me.

"Do I know you?" I asked

"We have met but I doubt you might remember me Anna-Marie" I glared at her and Remy looked at her shocked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I didn't" Regina said with an honest smile "But you just confirmed who you are to me."

"And who is that." I said.

"My revenge" Regina smiled "I will tell you how I know since you can already guess but everything else you have to find on your own." I she walked towards me "You were born in the enchanted forest and I was there when you were born. How is it that you seem younger then Emma when you were born before her? I wouldn't know but that is the truth." She smirked at me and turned to leave the room.

"Why was I left here?" I asked her.

"Because you mattered to your mother and I firmly believed that she didn't deserve you. Besides your father doesn't know you exist and that is my revenge." and left I didn't even think twice and I didn't even look back. I went in search of Dr. Whale to see if there was any proof of what Regina said.


	16. Chapter 16

Frosty Swan 16

Rogue POV

I walked out of the office after the blood sample was taken; I have to wait for a few days to get the results back. When I asked Dr, Whale to do this test he didn't seem surprised at all but then again, there is a resemblance. If Regina was correct then that meant that I would have a biological family but would they accept me as I am or would they shun me? I walked back to Gambit's room and saw Jean standing there with Scott.

"Regina told me to check on Belle and when I got to the hospital doors she told me to check on you." Jeans told me as she walked towards me.

"How is she?" I asked Jean.

"She is fine" Jean said "Until Emma comes back I won't be able to get her memories back."

"Do you think Regina was telling the truth?" I asked them.

"Regina was there when a girl with the name of Anna-Marie was born, named by her mother."

"And you look a lot like her Belle, it could be a coincidence" Scott said repeating my earlier words.

"Cher" Gambit called me and I walked towards him and sat on the bed. "What do you feel about this?"

"I don't know" I said "The only time that I have felt like I have a family is with the X-men and even then I would still prefer Logan and you Remy."

"Vous savez où vous êtes venus. You would be able to have another family." Remy said to me as he pulled me to him.

"How would they react when they find out my powers?" I asked "They will hate me or even if they don't, they will flinch every time they get near me like almost everyone else does."

"Rogue if they really love you they won't flinch." Scott said.

"Remember when Gambit first came to the school?" Jean asked me and I nodded.

"He was always holding my hand, pulling me to him. He would be so annoying asking for a kiss or a hug." I said

"He knew your powers and you even used them on him but he has never feared you or your powers." Jean said

"J'ai trouvé un moyen d'obtenir un baiser." Remy said as he pulled me for a hug "Je t'aime Rogue"

"I love you too" I said to him.

"What did he say?" I heard Scott asking Jean. I hadn't realized that we had resorted to having half of the conversation in French. Jean just laughed.

Emma POV

"Neal?" I asked as he stood up.

"Emma?" he said as he smiled. "I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" I asked

"Yeah" He answered

"I am not answering anything until you tell me the truth." I said "Are you Gold's son?"

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked "who is Gold?"

"You played me, you're from there." I whispered "You played me and he played"

"Whoa, slow down" I heard him say.

"Me, you both played me." I was screaming by the time I finished my sentence.

"Emma, slow down" He screamed at me and I stopped to look at him "What are you talking about? Who is Gold?"

"Your father" I said "Rumplestiltskin"

"He's here" Neal asked me

"Why else would I be in New York?" I asked him

"You brought him to me?" He demanded to know as he raised his voice "Why would you do that?"

"Hey!" I screamed at him "I am the only one allowed to be angry here." I said still screaming at him. "Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this some sick twisted plan? Did you even care about me at all?" I demanded to know.

"Emma, Okay" Neal said in a defeated voice.

"I want to know." I said "I want the truth all of it."

"Fine, We have to get out of the streets." He said "We can't do this out in the open. I…I've spent a lifetime running from that man. I'm not going to let him catch me." Then he looked around to see where we are. "There's a bar down the street we can talk there." He said as he started walking in the direction of the bar.

"I am not drinking with you." I said with my voice still raised "Whatever your going to tell me, tell me now!" I demanded once again. I didn't want to let myself do this again. I couldn't trust him.

"No" He said "The bar is better. Don't worry you can keep yelling at me when we get there." He said as he kept on walking. I debated for a little before following him. This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

Once in the bar, Neal sat down on a bar stool and ordered a beer for each. When the beer was placed on the table for us, he turned to me.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me, I was still standing up "You want to know the truth, ask away.

"Did you know who I was when we met?" I asked him hoping the he didn't, one betrayal from him is enough I didn't need anymore pain.

"If I had I wouldn't have gone near you." He stated, then I wish you had, I thought but then remembered Henry.

"Come on" I said trying to get the truth out of him, until now my whole life had been planned out by Rumplestiltskin and it was too good to be true.

"Come on? Come on What?" He asked me "I was in hiding. I came here to get away from all that Crap." He stated after a drink.

"So, if you didn't know, then you were just using me. You just needed some one to take the fall for all those watches you stole." I said still standing up.

"I wasn't using you. When we met I didn't know, I found out." He said to me as he leaned in. I sat down then,

"How?" I asked.

"When I went to sell those watches" Neal started "I ran into a friend of yours, August."

"You left me, you let me go to prison" I asked surprised almost raising my voice. "Because Pinocchio told you to?" I should have suspected something like this since August told me a bit of his story.

"Emma" He started trying to reason with me

"I loved you" I said

"I was trying to help you." He said.

"By letting me go to jail?" I asked not believing what he was telling me.

"By getting you home." He said. Yes, because when you want someone to go home you send them to jail. I thought.

"You are telling me" I started "that us meeting was a coincidence? Because how the hell did that happen if it wasn't in your plan or your father's" I still worried about my future having been planned by Gold and that he planned everything even Henry and who I had him with.

"Think about it." He said "He wanted you to break the curse; us meeting that could have stopped it. Maybe it was fate"

"You believe in that?" I asked surprised.

"You know there's not a ton about my father that I remember that doesn't suck" he started, There is not a lot anyone remembers of Gold that doesn't suck, I thought. "But he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens happens by design and there is nothing we can do about it. Forces greater then us conspire to make it happen. Fate, Destiny, whatever you want to call it the point is maybe we met for a reason, maybe something good came from us being together." I closed my eyes and thought, Henry, he is the best gift I could ever ask for and I couldn't even take credit for that.

"No," I said opening my eyes, he would Henry, I repeated in my mind. "Not that I can think of. I just went to jail that's it, doesn't matter; now I am over it and you."

"Then why do you wear that keychain I got you?" He asked me as I stood up. I reached for it, hesitated and then pulled it off and placed it in the counter in front of him.

"To remind myself never to trust someone again" I said "Come on, I made a deal with your father that I would bring you to him."

"You made a deal with him?" He asked me with worry

"Yeah, and I am upholding my end." I said

"Emma, you don't have to, you know that." He said, I know there would be a possibility of Neal finding about Henry.

"I know" But Gold could go back on his deal and take Alexandra from Ashley and Sean or take it out on me or Henry.

"Okay, so this should be easy for you. Tell him that that you lost me, tell him that you can't find me. You do that and you never have to see me again" But if I do bring him and he finds out about Henry than he might hurt him like he did with me. I am protecting my son and I won't let Gold take Alexandra.

_**A/N: Please dont hate me for taking so long but I dont want to stray too much from the show. I teared up when Neal fell through after Emma confessed her love to him. Meanwhile in my story SwanQueen is winning the polls and I have decided to give until Chapter 19 or 20 to announce the winner. Thank you all**_


End file.
